How I Lost Your Mother
by Song Of Hope
Summary: After an unfortunate vase accident, Suki and Mesujishi ask Kyoya to tell them the story of how they lost their mother.


**Song Of Hope: Please review.**

Kyoya was holding a picture frame with Ai's picture in it, sighing. Ten years it has been now. Ten years since that terrible day. Ten years to recover, but his heart was still bleeding like hers was when she died. And every time he clutched that picture frame, every time he grabbed it off the nightstand next to his bed, he would cry. Not with any sounds, but tears would stream down his cheeks. Suddenly, he heard something break. He sighed, knowing exactly what had happened. He held up three fingers. 3-2-1.

"PAPA!" He sighed. He put the picture down and wiped away the tears before he went downstairs to go and take care of the mess. And he saw that ugly brown and red vase that he owned, which had been a wedding gift, in pieces. He really didn't care for it, and Ai had tried to purposely break it without making it look like she did it on purpose, but it never worked. And now it was broken, with his ten-year-old daughters standing by it. They were pointing at each other. But he could tell who did it, by the look of guilt on their face.

"She did it." They spoke in unison. Then, Suki spoke.

"Papa, she broke it."

"No, she broke it."

"You!"

"You!" They glared at each other.

"You!"

"You!"

"Girls."

"You!"

"You!"

"Girls!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Girls!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Girls!"

"You!"

"You!"

"GIRLS!" They stopped and looked at him. "Suki, I can tell it was you."

"I didn't do it Daddy."

"And now I know for sure. You only call me Daddy when you do something wrong, or your hiding something, or in this case both. It was just like that with your mother with her father." They looked at each other.

"Papa, now that we think about it, and since you mentioned her-"

"You never told us what happened to our mother."

"We know she died, but you never told us how, and-"

"Every time we bring it up, you avoid the subject."

"Don't you think that-"

"We deserve to know-"

"What happened to our mother?" They last part they said together. He sighed.

"You guys have been rehearsing that, haven't you?" They sheepishly nodded.

"True, but still-"

"We want to know."

"No matter how sad it is-"

"She was still our mother."

"And the timing was seriously off on that one." He smiled. "Fine, but clean up this mess Suki. Don't deny you broke it, and don't blame your sister. Breaking vases, no matter how ugly, are not things that she does. Mesujishi breaks faces of bullies. You're the one who hates ugly things. And you've tried to break it before, just like your mother did when we first got it. And get dressed. It's eight o'clock and you're still not dressed?" They scurried off to their rooms. He sighed. "I was hoping I could avoid this day." They quickly came back out. Mesujishi was dressed in an outfit similar to what Kyoya used to wear, and the ripped off mid drift top annoyed him to death. He really wished his ten-year-old daughter wouldn't show so much skin, but she just keeps ripping the bottoms off of her shirts. He tries to keep her from doing it, but it never works. Suki was dressed in an outfit just like Ai's only hers had a miniskirt to go along with it.

"Okay Papa, now, what happened to our mom?"

"First, go clean up the vase Suki." She sighed. She got up and got the broom, dust pan, and swept up the vase. Then she threw away the pieces and they sat down on the couch next to Mesujishi while Kyoya sat down on a recliner.

"So what happened?"

"It actually happened the day you were born."

"Did she die from childbirth?"

"No, she didn't. She would've died either way, but she wanted to make sure you two were both safe and sound, so that you wouldn't die with her. Now, quit interrupting me."

"Sorry Papa."

"Anyways, it was the same day as you were born. You were born half a month early. Now, what happened was there was a home invasion. Your mother was the only one there, and she got in the way, so the invader stabbed her, close to the heart. Our old neighbor, who was a famous kick boxer, scared the invader away and called an ambulance. She told him to name the baby Mesujishi, saying she knew it would be a girl, and be a lot like me, because of how you kicked. She was very much right. Once I got to the hospital, even though visiting hours were over, the receptionist let me go see her, and she told me she didn't just have one daughter, she had two, which would be you two. She told me she was dying, and I told her that she wasn't. But she did die. But not before giving me two wonderful girls that fill my life with joy." They both smiled.

"Did you tell her you loved her before she died?" He nodded.

"I loved her more than Beyblade. She once told me that she knew I could never love her more than Beyblade, but she was so wrong. I loved her more than anything in the world. And now, I love you both more than anything in the world."

"It's still very sad though."

"Yeah, it is, but at least I still have you too. Ai wanted me to have someone to take care of. And so, she gave me you, and while I'd love to have your mother here, I wouldn't trade you for anything."

**Song Of Hope: Is it sweet? Is it stupid? Tell me. This is the last installment of this series.**


End file.
